Yes?
by Miku-XD
Summary: AU where Mikoto never died. Everyone is Busy and the Dino House is empthy or almost...Ryouga and Mikoto have it for themself...Will the night of our lovebirds will get in heat ? (suck at sumaries) fluff and slash BoyXboy...Don't like don't read


**Hello guys! No I am not dead xD So there's another Fanfiction and this time about my OTP…Naka/Ryou (or more Ryou/Naka in this story…not always the alpha male sensei *evil smirk*)! I love them they are just MADE FOR EACH OTHER XD well of course I understand other shipping too no need to judge xD So there's a Little AU when Mikoto never died (other words: THE PERFECT WORLD!) I'll try to show a softer side of our charismatic doctor ^^ on that enjoy!**

WARNING! BoyXBoy don't like don't read! (I own nothing)

**_CUT_**

Ryouga was cooking the diner when he felt a pair of arms circling his waist from behind. He smiled and turned his head lightly to glance behind him, ''Welcome home, I didn't heard the door, Did you had a good day?'' Ryouga asked the other with his usual good mood. The other nuzzled into Ryouga's neck groaning something who sounded like ''boring''. Ryouga smirked and turned around to enlace his arms around the other man ''don't be like that sensei, doing operations can't be boring, with all the stress and the hurry'' Mikoto pulled back a bit to be able to look into Ryouga's eyes '' Maybe…when it's operations you didn't do every day….'' He sighed while rolling his eyes ''at least, you saved lives!'' Ryouga exclaimed being as innocent as he is. Mikoto raised an eyebrow at the other while a smirk slowly began to appear on his face, he reached a hand to gently cut his leader cheek ''If you say so…'' He leaned down at one inches of Ryouga's face and whispered '' One thing is sure…I thought of you all the day and more than usual'' he offered one of his sweetest smile to Ryouga, the one who were for him and only him. The younger blushed a bit before he closed the little distance between him and the doctor into a sweet kiss. The kiss wasn't long but still enjoyable, they broke after a moment to breath, Ryouga chuckled ''so did I sensei'' his voice was a bit breathless. Mikoto just smiled down at him as he closed the distance again for another kiss, deeper and longer this time. Ryouga responded to the kiss fiercely and gasped lightly when he felt Mikoto's tongue on his lower lips asking for permission to enter. The red leader quickly parted his lips apart a bit to allow the other in, they fought for dominance, their tongue dancing at the same rhythm against each other. Mikoto was the first one to break apart slowly. Opening his eyes a bit dazed, Ryouga was a bit confused by Mikoto expression and like the other was reading into his mind, ''Where are the others ?'' He asked breathless. The younger understood why the other had broken up the kiss, the others knew that they were dating, but the doctor didn't want any of them to walk on them in their….private moment, and Ryouga neither to be honest. He smiled at his lover ''Yukito is out with Emi-pyon they shouldn't be back soon, Mai-chan is at a sleep-over of one of her friend, Ryounosuke-san is in vacation somewhere, Ranru said she had a date and wouldn't be back before tomorrow and Asuka and Mahoro are well...in the Dino world'' Ryouga didn't forgot anyone and blushed a bit when he realised that they had the Dino House for themselves only for the rest of the night, Mikoto should have realised the same thing because a smirk was playing on his lips while he was looking at Ryouga like a predator looking at his victim, The white abare leaned down again to whisper into his beloved leader ear ; ''So that means we have the Dino house for ourselves?'' The tone of his voice while asking this question…There were no doubt about what the other was thinking. Ryouga blushed even more ''Y-Yes...I-It means that…I think'' he looked elsewhere as his heart began to beat faster. Mikoto chuckled softly at his leader behaviour and gently placed a hand on his cheek to make an eye contact, a sweet yet dangerous smile on his lips ''Come on, don't be shy or afraid I am not going to bite you'' His smirk grown up ''Don't tell me that my brave Abared is afraid of a little closeness? After all, don't try to make me think that it wasn't into the reasons why you wanted to date me'' Ryouga's cheeks became even redder, true is, he always have been attracted to Nakadai, even when the other was…on the other side, but the man Mikoto was, was the thing he came the closer to hate, the only thing who attracted him was…well…physically…Who can blame him? The doctor was an attractive and seductive man. But somehow he failed for Mikoto and not just physically, he was almost sure that it was when he learned about Mikoto's past…The man have been hurt and rejected all his life…Ryouga had then, began to be interested more into what man Mikoto was really under this façade. When the doctor finally joined the Abaranger, it was hard at first, but he slowly began to open himself to the others. Ryouga never wasted an occasion to learn more about the mysterious abarekiller, and little by little, his interest in Mikoto wasn't just a little crush…He had slowly failed in love.

Ryouga was the one who made the first move, they were alone at the Dino house and they were chatting about everything and nothing and he didn't even know how and why, in the middle of the conversation, he wasn't able to take it anymore and he just kissed Mikoto. Mikoto has been extremely surprised at first but slowly relaxed down, revealing that he also had fall for the cute child-like leader. The two of them just laughed on how weird was the situation before kissing again enjoying the other presence without it turning into a make out session (they didn't had time cause Ranru came back before they had time to do anything more.) They were dating since then.

All that to say, Mikoto was right, being close to him…_that_ way was one of the reason why they were dating. Ryouga never had been interested into those kinds of activities before because no one really attracted him enough for that but then Mikoto came and….Well…Ryouga began to make…Let's say…. _Inappropriate _dreams….

The younger gasped when he felt a hand on his cheek, throwing him out of his thought. He looked up to gaze into the dark eyes of his lover ''Ryouga, still with me? You seemed off for a moment'' Mikoto's voice was light but also kind of worried. The red leader offered him a small smile ''Y-yeah, sorry, was thinking about something, but that's not important now…Hum…Nakadai-sensei?

-Yes?

-I love you…''

Mikoto smiled brightly at Ryouga and kissed him deeply. Ryouga returned the kiss happily, his hand who were on Mikoto's waist were now around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was full of passion and love. They eventually braked apart for air only to start again moment later.

Their lips were swollen and red and their heart were beating at the same rhythm at an incredible pace. Ryouga felt like part of his soul melted into the kisses. He gently pushed back the doctor, still kissing him, until Mikoto's back was on the nearest wall and the other didn't seems to mind, his hands turned into fists on Ryouga's jacket in attempt to get him as close as possible. The young leader brushed lightly his tongue on Mikoto's lower lip asking for permission to enter. His tongue was welcomed quickly into the other's mouth. They fought for dominance and Ryouga won (but he suspected the other to have letting him win) Mikoto moved from Ryouga's lips to his neck and began to suck, lick and bite on it. A light moan escaped the younger's lips as he tilted his head to the side to give the other more room. His moans became louder and louder at each bite Mikoto made on his neck. The doctor slowly started to unzip the other jacket and tossing it to the side leaving Ryouga in only a black T-shirt as he slipped a hand under it. Ryouga gasped at the touch ''your-your hands are cold'' He said breathlessly. Mikoto chuckled under his breath and glanced at Ryouga ''Sorry, the hospital is pretty cold cause some patient didn't support heat…It must have affected my body temperature as well'' He answered breathless as well. Ryouga smiled and took Mikoto's hands in his, ''Let me warm you than'' the doctor smiled a bit at his red lover as he kissed him again ''you're too cute _abared_'' Ryouga smiled into the kiss as he blushed ''Nakadai-sensei…?

-Yes?

-If this is going where I think it's going….we will be better in my room…

-Is it your first time?

-…Yes

-I see….Look….I don't want to push you if you're not- 

-Nakadai-sensei?

-Yes?

-I love you…''

On that, Ryouga didn't let Mikoto respond as he lead him toward his room. He closed and locked the door behind them. He slowly approached Mikoto, who sat on the bed, with a predatory smile. Ryouga loved the danger that was behind Mikoto's eyes. He leaned on top of him gently and brought his lips to Mikoto's who moaned quietly into the kiss. Ryouga took off Mikoto's white coat and unbuttoned his black shirt leaving him in only pants. Ryouga moved to his neck, to his shoulder blade and trailing down to his chest, leaving kisses all the way as he got back to Mikoto's lips. ''for your first time….You're doing pretty well'' Mikoto's voice was low and Ryouga could hear the smirk in his tone, he just kissed him deeply on the lips. The doctor removed Ryouga's black T-shirt and began to nip on one of Ryouga's tit. Ryouga arched his back as a jolt of pleasure passed through his spine. He pushed Mikoto on the bed still kissing him deeply. He felt his lover hands going down his chest, onto his wait to finally stop where his pants wouldn't let him go farther. He gazed into the doctor's eyes who were silently asking for permission. The younger bitted his lips but finished to nod.

Mikoto slowly unzipped and took off Ryouga's pants, leaving him only in his underwear. He gently stoked his hand on Ryouga's tights who moaned under the touch ''you're hands are still cold'' he muttered into his lover neck ''Sorry…'' He responded with a light chuckle ''the situation isn't fair right now…'' said Ryouga with a light blush in his cheeks. Mikoto understood and chuckled softly ''want to do it or….?'' Ryouga shook his head and unbuttoned the doctor's pants leaving him in underwear as well. He tried to ignore the blush creeping on his cheeks the more he was staring '_damn…he does have a fine body'_ he taught biting his lips ''you have a nice body my fearless leader'' Ryouga heard Mikoto whisper. He blushed at the compliment ''t-t-thanks you…But mine is not as attractive as yours…'' Mikoto smirked and licked his lips slowly. Ryouga felt himself getting hard at that only movement…Mikoto's full and soft lips were a big turn on for Ryouga. He stared at them. Hunger in his eyes, Mikoto noticed it and bitted his lips before locking their lips once again. ''Stop making me wait Ryouga…we played enough…Take me!'' He whispered when they break apart lust clearly audible in his tone '' A-a-are you sure?

-God Ryouga…

-But…

-You know how to do it?  
-Y-yes of course!

-Then take me!''

Mikoto's expression didn't let place for doubt, Ryouga gulped and leaned down as he began to suck on Mikoto's neck, letting his hand slowly get down on Mikoto's chest to finally let his hand on the researched (and hard) part…He slowly began to stroke it earning a moan from his lover. He grinned to himself and slowly slipping his hand under the underwear as he stroke the hard member a little faster, earning a louder moan this time. He waited a bit and he took it off letting him completely bare…He took off his own underwear as well still stroking his lover erect penis. ''Damn…'' He cursed ''what?  
-We didn't have any lube…

-Saliva?

-Hum…not comfortable with it…..

-Then take me dry…

-But! I'll hurt you!  
-It's okay…I am not made of glass, just take me!''

The doctor voice was breathless and needy, Ryouga hesitate an instant and asked ''Are you sure?'' Mikoto closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. Ryouga gulped and slowly took his own hard member and placed at the verge of his lover entrance. Sitting it carefully, he then placed his hands around his doctor waist ''ready?'' when Mikoto nodded, he took a deep breath and began to push himself in slowly, he heard Mikoto hiss and bitted his lips, if he stop now, he will hurt him even more, so he continued pushing himself in. The more he was deep, louder was Mikoto's hisses until his hisses became groans and groans became shouts. Ryouga was almost in completely. He gulped and pushed in, one shot. Mikoto let out a cry of pain and Ryouga winced knowing he was the cause of this pain ''If it's hurt too much…Tell me and I will stop'' He said in an apologising way. ''I-its o-okay…I-I'll g-get used to it…J-just...G-go ahead'' Mikoto hissed between his teeth. Ryouga nodded and slowly, very slowly, he began to trust into his lover, earning hisses. After a moment, the trusts began to be easier to do and Mikoto seemed to suffer less and less. Ryouga eased himself and began to trust a little faster. Hisses turning into moans, pleasure overcoming pain, every moan from Mikoto sounded like melody to Ryouga's ears. He trusted faster and faster as his lover moans became louder and louder. Ryouga took his partner cock and began to stroke as fast as his trust. That made Mikoto arches his back in pleasure moaning even louder. ''R-Ryouga…F-Faster! D-Deeper!'' He begged. Ryouga couldn't hold much long, he deepened his trusts going at a very fast pace. ''S-Sensei…c-can't take it…going to…come'' The younger wouldn't be able to take it for much long…He trusted some more before coming into his lover. Mikoto came not too long after. The young leader failed exhausted on his lover. He was painting and all sweaty (just like his seductive partner) but he was happy. He felt Mikoto wince when he took himself out

''That was….amazing….

-true…Are you sure that it's your first time?

-Funny…

-Oh come on! I wouldn't be able to walk for like one month after that…Can't I tease you a little?

-Y-yeah…speaking of that….I-I am sorry…

-It's okay Ryouga, I had worst

-But what if-

-Ryouga?

-Yes?

-I love you''

**-THE END-**

**Let's say good night to our lovebirds! ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

**See you soon!**

**-**_**Miku-X3**_


End file.
